Fire and Thunder
by Stormbringerdawn
Summary: PRTF: Ransik decides to break the Power Rangers chain by attacking the weakest link, but did he choose the right Ranger?


Fire and Thunder

by Stormbringerdawn

Disclaimers: The characters all belong to Saban except Mirronin, he's my deranged creation and I'll take him to play where ever I want. I make no money from this so you can't sue me! Nyanyanya!

Notes: Dialog in italics is/are thoughts.

Summary: Ransik decides to break the Power Rangers chain by attacking the weakest link, but did he pick the right one?

Warnings: Major angst, some near nudity.

Boat loads of thanks to MultiFacets who really should be named as a co-author for all her help!

And to:

Mariah Kylieghe: You were right, it DID say wherever! 

Dean, who knew the words when I did not.

************************************************************************

"Curse those Time Force Rangers!" Ransik snarled. "They are forever interfering."

"It's that wretched Zybrian, he's constantly warning them about our attacks," Frax whined.

Ransik's eyes narrowed, "If we could get rid of the Green Ranger ...."

"We could do anything and they'd not be forewarned." Frax said enthusiastically.

Ransik laughed and it was a dark sound. "Let's call them up; I think our computer is on the fritz, we need a certain electronics expert to repair it."

***

The phone shrilled noisily, only to be picked up one second later. "Nick Of Time Odd Jobs, this is Jen. How can I help you?"

A deep voice spoke up on the other line. "My computer is acting up, is there someone there who can fix it?"

"Certainly Sir," Jen answered, "we have a very qualified technician for computer problems."

"Wonderful!" The man exclaimed. "I'm desperate to have him. Tell him to come to Radir Electronics on 23rd Street."

"He can be there in an hour. Thank you for calling Nick of Time Odd Jobs." Jen smiled and hung up the phone. Income had been scarce; there hadn't been much work for them of late. "Hey Trip," she yelled, "I've got a job for you!"

"All right!" Trip grinned. "What is it?"

"Computer problems at an electronics store. It should pay enough for groceries for the rest of the week."

Trip checked the tools he had in his backpack, then slung it over his shoulder and accepted the address from Jen.

"Can I come with you, Trip?" Circuit asked eagerly.

"Not this time, Circuit, sorry." Trip was out the door before the owl could argue.

***

Upon arrival at Radir Electronics, Trip strode up the front stairs and pushed open the door, "Hello; I'm here to fix the computer." He called. "Is anyone here?" The office was suspiciously empty except for a desk and a computer. Trip walked over behind the desk and turned the computer on. The monitor flared and a blinking digital timer began to count down. "Hmmm, I wonder what this is?" He mused.

"It's a trap, Green Ranger." a metallic voice said gleefully. 

Surprised, Trip whirled around, and the last thing he saw was Frax firing at him.

***

"It seems such a waste to destroy him," Frax murmured. "If there was only some way to turn his abilities to our use." Ransik growled and Frax stammered, "Your use, of course is what I meant. If he could be made one of us."

"One of us? Yes," Ransik hissed thoughtfully. "Make him one of us." The mutant smirked as he walked away.

"Master?" Frax asked, "Where are you going?"

"To the X-Vault." Ransik smiled; "There's an old friend I want to see."

***

Nadira listened idly to her father and Frax discussing what they should do with the Ranger they had captured. She continued to file her nails, looking as though she was completely uninterested in their conversation. She knew where the cell was that their captive was being held in; she'd considered it for her room but had decided it was too small. After she heard her father saying he was going to the cryovault, Nadira transported, curious about which one of the Time Force Rangers was their guest.

***

Trip awoke slowly, and realized he couldn't see. When he tried to rub his eyes he found that he couldn't raise his hands. "Hey!" He yelled. Trip fought down the fear that threatened to strangle him, instead, concentrating on his surroundings. He could tell that he was lying on a hard surface, his arms were restrained at his sides and there was some sort of heavy metallic covering that fit tightly over his head that prevented him from seeing. He was cold, even with his jacket on the chill was almost bitter. The smell of dust and mildew was overpowering, almost to the point of choking him. 

Nadira watched impassively as the Ranger struggled against the restraints. She shook her head, wondering why her father had picked the smallest and weakest member of the Time Force Rangers. She stepped closer to the table the Ranger was strapped to, her eyes never left his face. Nadira slowly reached out and ran her fingers across his jaw. 

Trip flinched away from the caress. "Who's there?"

Nadira continued to stroke Trip's face, a smile slowly forming on her lips.

"Please, who are you? What do you want?" Trip asked in agitation.

Nadira bent over and kissed him. When he tried to protest, she simply held his face firmly in both hands and kissed him harder, quelling any further objections. An abrupt noise at the door made her jump and she listened a moment then released Trip and transported away.

***

Frax hurried to catch up with the mutant leader in the cryovault. Grinning, Ransik held out a canister to Frax, who accepted it gingerly. The robot nearly dropped the container when he read the name on it. "Mirronin? You can't seriously be considering reanimating such a foul creature!" he squawked.

Ransik told him, "He's just what I need to turn the Green Ranger to our ways."

"But Mirronin is a butcher who performed hideous experiments on humans and mutants alike. He is the only criminal the Rangers ever considered for the 20th century punishment of death!"

"Much of his research was performed on Zybrians." Ransik reasoned.

"Most of who died from his so called scientific curiosity."

"We aren't Zybrians so there's little to worry about. Now do as I say and place him in the reanimator!"

Frax hurried to do as Ransik commanded, muttering in disapproval all the while.

The reanimator hissed and opened and a tall, handsome blond stepped out. He stretched like a graceful cat, rising up on his toes and extending muscular arms above his head. His slender body twisted as he slowly worked out the kinks that came from being frozen for so many years. When he smiled it revealed white, even teeth. "Well, Ransik, my old friend, I didn't expect to see you again." He dusted imaginary dirt from his pants. "I didn't expect to see anyone again." He looked Ransik up and down, slowly, in a very measuring manner. "Time has not been kind to you. I can fix that if you want."

"Later perhaps," Ransik demurred, "right now I have a special project for you."

"Speaking of special, how is that darling little girl of yours?" Mirronin inquired slyly. "Not so little anymore, I suppose."

"Stay away from my daughter, Mirronin!" Ransik thundered.

"No need to get upset, I was only being polite."

"Just follow me," Ransik growled, pushing past Frax.

Mirronin eyed the robot. "Interesting pet you have," he quipped as Frax stumbled away. "So what year is it?"

Ransik paused outside a closed door. "2001."

"Backward in time?" Mirronin rapped his knuckles on the portal; "This somehow looks rather familiar to me."

"I transported the prison back with us." Ransik explained.

"What delicious irony."

Ransik triggered the door open and led Mirronin over to the table where Trip lay. The mutant leader removed the helmet from the ranger and stepped back as Mirronin crowded closer.

"Ahhhh! A Zybrian." Mirronin leaned over Trip, staring intently. "Do you know who I am?" he inquired.

Trip shook his head, and Mirronin brushed the hair back from his forehead to reveal the mind gem. He grinned when he saw the fear in Trip's eyes. "I see that you recognize me now. I am the boogey man of your people." He laughed and laid his hands flat on Trip's face, forefingers touching the corners of Trip's gemstone and his thumbs over Trip's now closed eyes. _"Let's see what else you can tell me, child."_ The Zybrian flinched and cried out as Mirronin delved into his psyche. "Not so young as I thought." Mirronin sighed. "No matter. But why are your abilities so underdeveloped?" 

Trip screamed as Mirronin drove ever deeper into his mind, sifting through his memories until he found a dreadful one from Trip's childhood.

"Yes, a terrible fever that lasted three days, you were near death from this."

Trip writhed under Mirronin's hands.

"You had buried this memory because it is painful to you. There is more, isn't there?" Mirronin's grip tightened as he forced the memory to the surface. "Seizures so powerful that it broke your bones? Yes, and the disappointment your parents could not hide when the doctor told them that you would forever be weaker in body and psi powers because of this illness. You wanted so much to make them proud of you but your mother died before she could see you become a Ranger."

Trip stiffened as Mirronin completely invaded his mind. "The teachers refused to accept you, they said you were mind blind, there were no abilities to teach you to use." Mirronin frowned, _"So that is why you are so unskilled in the use of your powers, all that you know is what you have discovered for yourself. There is great potential in you; it just needs a little help. I can be that help," _Digging deeper he uncovered another unpleasant memory: "Your father sent you to Earth because he thought that you would be happier with people that were more like you, people who were not Zybrians. _Perhaps it was more for his comfort than for yours._" He abruptly released the teen and turned to Ransik. "I'll need some equipment."

"What we can get from this time will be primitive." The mutant informed him.

"I can improvise. I don't mind getting my hands dirty." Mirronin laughed with wicked glee and the sound made Trip shudder.

"I know just where we can get you some toys." Ransik said, as he motioned Mirronin out.

"I love to shop." Mirronin replied.

Ransik chortled, "That is just what my daughter says."

"What was that Daddy?" Nadira asked, as the duo came back to the control center.

"I was just telling Mirronin that you love to shop." Ransik answered.

"My, my, my. What a lovely young woman you've become Nadira." Mirronin took her hand and kissed it. "As beautiful as your mother." 

Nadira giggled, pleased by the complement, "You knew my mother?"

"I met her only once, but her beauty, like yours, will never fade from my memory."

Ransik swiftly pulled his daughter away from Mirronin, "Nadira my sweet; I have to go out for a while. I want you to stay here while we're gone." He held up a hand to cut off the protest he knew she'd make. "I promise Frax can take you shopping after we get back." He leaned over and kissed her cheek then turned to the robot "You will tell my daughter all about our new guest, won't you Frax?" Ransik growled softly.

"O-Of c-c-course." Frax stuttered.

Ransik and Mirronin disappeared.

Nadira stuck her tongue out at the robot, "I don't care what Daddy said, I didn't want to go anyway," she said petulantly. "I'm leaving and don't you follow me!" She was gone before Frax could respond.

***

Nadira reappeared in the room where Trip was being held captive. She stood still, being careful not to make any noise that might alert him to her presence. She frowned when she noticed the blindfold had been removed. But she shrugged and started to move closer anyway when his mind gem flared to luminance. Nadira bit her lip, noticing Trip's hands bunching into fists and his body arching against the bonds that held him down. "Trip?" She asked softly, stepping closer. 

He didn't seem to hear her; his eyes rolled back and flared green. "No!" He cried, "Katie, look out!"

"Humph!" Nadira snorted, she turned and teleported out before Trip was aware of her.

***

The COM panel flared on and Wes' image flickered into being. "Jen, I'm at BioLabs. Ransik's Cyclobots are here and they're trashing the place!" He yelled.

"We're on the way," Jen assured him, then summoned the rest of the team. "Let's go! Circuit, contact Trip and have him meet us there as soon as he can."

The other rangers transformed and arrived quickly at the lab owned by Wes' father. They found the Red Ranger busy battling Cyclobots. They too were soon immersed in fighting.

"There's something weird about this." Lucas panted, destroying another 'bot as he spoke.

"There's more of them than Ransik usually travels with." Katie said breathlessly.

"Why does this feel like Ransik is just trying to distract us?" Lucas asked, ducking a blast.

"Hey, look!" Jen pointed at a group of Cyclobots in a lab. "They aren't breaking anything." 

Indeed, the Cyclobots were carrying armloads of equipment that they soon transported with.

"Ransik is up to something," Wes agreed. "Where is he, anyway?"

"Here I am Rangers." Ransik crowed, materializing in front of the group. 

"That's it, I've had enough!" Wes snarled furiously. "You're going down, Ransik!" 

"I don't think so, boy." Ransik reached back and pulled a spine-sword from his skin. "I'd like to stay and chat, but I have so much to do. But before I go, I'd like to introduce you to an old friend of mine." Using his sword, he pointed behind them.

"Hello Rangers." Mirronin purred, reaching out and grabbing the Yellow Ranger. "I hope to get to know you better soon." Mirronin hauled Katie close to him, pinning her against his chest with an arm around her neck. "Don't try anything, or you'll be sorry." He ordered and yanked Katie's helmet off and nuzzled her neck. "It's been a long time since I've held a girl." Mirronin inhaled deeply and smiled, "Your essence is familiar, have we met before?"

"Let go of me, you whacked-out pervert!" Katie cried, almost breaking free. 

Mirronin spun her around and looked deep into her eyes, his mind gem flared as he accessed her thoughts. "That's where I know you from." He stated in surprise. "Your essence is on the boy." Mirronin shoved her back towards the other Rangers. "But not for long." His evil laughter faded even as he and Ransik transported away.

The Rangers rushed to Katie, who had fallen to the ground.

"Are you all right?" Lucas wanted to know, helping her to her feet.

"He's got Trip." Katie said softly, and fainted in Lucas' arms.

***

Ransik left Mirronin in one of the old offices, where the Cyclobots were arranging the equipment under the scientist's direction. Ransik went down to Nadira's room and knocked on the door, calling, "Princess, don't be angry with me."

Nadira opened the door, half-smiling, "I'm just so bored Daddy," she complained sweetly.

"Well my precious, Frax can take you into town now that I'm back."

"Who is your new friend?"

Ransik frowned, "Didn't Frax tell you?"

"That dumb old robot; I hate listening to him. He whines too much." Nadira said peevishly.

"Nadira my darling, promise me you'll stay away from Mirronin. He's very, very dangerous."

"But he's _so_ nice."

"That's what makes him dangerous." Ransik scowled, "Never trust a man who smiles and laughs as much as he does."

"But why?" Nadira pouted.

"He's insane, my dearest. I love you and I want you to promise you'll stay far away from him."

"I promise." Nadira swore with a smile, "Now can I go get a new dress?"

Ransik smiled as well, he could never deny his only child anything she wanted, "Of course you can, angel."

***

Mirronin was ecstatic over the multitude of equipment they had brought back from BioLab. He quickly had his new laboratory set up just the way he wanted, and got to work recreating the DNA sampler he had worn on his left wrist. The sampler was a simple tool; it consisted of a long titanium needle that retracted into a compact cryostasis unit. He already had two subjects in mind for samples, not to mention the Zybrian. He completed the design and snapped the brace on his wrist. Flexing his wrist, he activated the needle and it shot out, six inches of its three-foot length buried into the steel wall. Mirronin nodded in satisfaction. It wasn't his old one, but it would suffice. 

"Now for the Zybrian: I want to know more about his friends." Mirronin walked swiftly to the cell were Trip was still restrained. He circled around the table until he was standing beside Trip. " I met your friends today," Mirronin said conversationally, flexing his fingers and placing them on Trip's face again. "I want to know everything about them. Especially the pretty dark one that is so fond of you." Mirronin's gem flared as he again invaded Trip's mind. "Katie. She is your best friend." He frowned as he encountered resistance from Trip. "Stop that." he ordered the teen. _"Stop trying to block me, you'll only bring injury on yourself."_

"I won't.... let you.... hurt them." Trip struggled to whisper, still trying to block Mirronin's attempt to find out about the other Rangers.

"Stubborn. Devoted. Those are good qualities in a friend," Mirronin chuckled. "It's a pity that yours don't appreciate you."

Trip grimaced as the barb hit home.

"You feel that your only true friend is the mechanical owl that you created - what is his name? Ah, Circuit. How cute. He even has a "gem" on his forehead. Your childish emotions are amusing. You feel alone, as there are few of your people on Earth and the ones that are here view you as an embarrassment.

"No!" Trip wailed.

"The truth hurts doesn't it boy?" Mirronin dug his thumbs into Trip's eyes, "Tell me about your friends weaknesses, their fears."

The pain overwhelmed the Green Ranger and Mirronin laughed once more as he easily found the information he wanted. "You. You are their greatest weakness. They love you, trust you and want to protect you." Mirronin released the other telepath, and hot tears of rage and pain streamed down Trip's face.

"You will be the instrument of their destruction." Mirronin proclaimed. 

***

"Rangers! I can't get Trip to answer his communicator," Circuit cried, flying in anxious circles above them as the team came back to the tower. "I checked the city directory, and there is no such company as Radir Electronics. Something's happened to him!"

"Circuit!" Katie rasped. "If we're going to help Trip you are going to have to calm down."

"She's right," Jen affirmed. "Circuit what can you tell us about a Zybrian criminal with blond hair, blue eyes and a red mind gem?"

The owl settled on the desk, shuffling its wings and blinking. "Blond hair and a red gem?" it questioned. "There are no blond Zybrians, and the gems are never red..." Circuit suddenly flew up, his lights blinking furiously. "He's not a Zybrian! He's human!" The owl flew around the room so swiftly the rangers had a hard time tracking his movement. "Dangerous, very, very dangerous!" The owl muttered over and over.

"Circuit, you're not making any sense," Lucas snapped. "What's wrong with you?"

The owl landed again, eyes wide. "Mirronin." He said simply.

"What's Mirronin?" queried Wes.

"The most dangerous criminal of the 22nd century," Circuit began. "Dr. Preston Mirronin was a genius with degrees in genetic medicine from three universities. He did all kinds of terrible research on mutants and Zybrians and even humans. He was trying to create a superior being. He was convicted of murder and breaking the Thomson Compact that banned genetic research in humanoids and sentenced to cryogenic containment." The owl flapped its wings nervously.

"Where did Mirronin get the gem?" Was asked.

"He removed it from a Zybrian." The owl shook his head sadly; "The Zybrian died from the procedure. See, Mirronin was trying to enhance himself. He succeeded in some ways with his experiments, but the side effects drove him insane. Mirronin even gained some psi-abilities, but he needs physical contact to do anything."

***

Mirronin worked furiously on a single electronic device. Ransik came in several times and tried to talk to him, but Mirronin always ignored him except to wave the mutant away. Ransik left, mumbling angrily about insane scientists.

"I don't know how they achieved anything with such antiquated circuit boards." Mirronin groused to himself. "This is like working with a Pentium chip." Mirronin stopped a moment and then cracked up. "It is a Pentium!" He went back to the mechanism with renewed vigor. When it was done he held it up and looked at it critically. "Dinosaur technology at it's finest," he said ruefully. "And now for the piece de resistance." 

He went in search of Nadira. She wasn't difficult to find; the neon-haired girl was relaxing in a lounge chair in the recreation room and painting her fingernails.

"Beautiful Nadira, I have a favor to ask of you." Mirronin said sweetly.

Nadira kept painting, "Hmmm?" She murmured, not looking up.

"I need to do some shopping but I'm unfamiliar with this city. Could you possibly go with me to pick up a few things?"

Nadira looked up at the mention of shopping and smiled. Then she frowned, "Daddy told me to stay away from you."

Mirronin reached out and touched the back of her hand. "But it will only take a few minutes; I need some jewelry and some clothes." 

Nadira's eyes widened, "Jewelry? I love to shop for jewelry!" She capped the bottle of polish and blew on her nails. "Just give me a second and I'll be ready to go."

"Wonderful. I bet you know the best places to go." Mirronin praised.

"Of course I do. I shop a lot." Nadira jumped up and Mirronin curled an arm around her waist.

"Let's go then." He proposed.

"But what about my father?"

"Don't worry my dear. We'll be back before he even notices we've gone." Mirronin assured her.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

Less than an hour later the duo returned.

"Thank you Nadira for your help. I don't think I could have found these beauties myself." Mirronin held up two flat narrow bands of silver and a silver mesh necklace.

"I just loved the leather shop!" Nadira squealed excitedly. "I adore these coats!"

Mirronin smiled and responded, "Better hurry off to your room with them sweetheart, before your father sees that we went shopping without him."

"What are you going to do with the necklaces?" Nadira asked.

"When you are finished putting your new clothes away, come down to my lab. I should be done with them and I'll show you."

"Okay." Nadira dashed off, clutching her sacks.

Mirronin hurried to his lab, eager to complete the designs and test them out. The two flat necklaces, he fashioned into headbands and attached certain circuits to the front. The mesh necklace was placed into a glass dish and covered with a pasty yellow substance, then electronically charged. Mirronin was just taking the mesh necklace out of the container when Nadira came in.

"Eeewww!" She squeaked. "That looks nasty."

"Exactly." Mirronin returned. He rinsed the necklace off, then gathered up the bag of clothes and the other jewelry. "Come with me, my dear." The scientist led her down to the cell where Trip was. "I've brought you some presents." He said cheerfully to the Ranger upon entering. "I hope you like them." Mirronin fitted one of the circlets around Trip's head, covering the mind jewel with the circuit board. The other circlet he placed on his own head. "Now to see if it works. I'm sure it will of course, but with this so-called technology one never knows." The gem on Mirronin's forehead began to glow softly. "Trip, I want you to look at Nadira."

The ranger's eyes flared green and his gem also began to glow. Trip turned his head at looked at the girl.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Mirronin asked.

"Yes," Trip answered. His voice sounded strange, almost a metallic echo. "She is beautiful."

Mirronin sighed in a satisfied manner, and released the Ranger from his bonds. _"Get up."_

Trip sat up and got to his feet stiffly.

"Legs a little numb?" Mirronin inquired almost solicitously. 

"Yes." Trip replied.

"Remove your garments."

He started to obey then hesitated. Mirronin frowned and repeated the command psychically. _"Remove your garments now."_

Trip dropped his backpack, missing the comforting weight of his father's parting gift. Slowly Trip took off his shoes, pants and shirt. 

Nadira blushed at the sight of the nearly naked Ranger.

"Don't be embarrassed, my dear." Mirronin said, on seeing the flush in her cheeks. "There is nothing shameful about the human body. Put these on." He added to Trip, handing the teen a pair of black silk pants and a pair of soft leather boots. Trip did as he was told. 

Mirronin curled his hand around Trip's necklace, "Why is this important to you?" He glimpsed the answer in Trip's mind. _"It was your mother's." _The scientist tore the necklace off and dropped it on the Ranger's discarded clothing, replacing it with the mesh necklace. He was pleased by the angry glare he saw in Trip's eyes. "It is good to see that you still have some spirit yet in you. Now for the rest of your ensemble." Mirronin drew a coat from the bag and handed it to the teen.

Trip accepted the black leather duster and put it on.

"Doesn't he look much better in black?" Mirronin inquired of Nadira. 

Nadira couldn't take her eyes off the Ranger, "Yes." She answered finally, then turned and looked at the scientist. "He'll do anything you say?" She wanted to know. 

"Yes." Mirronin turned back to the ranger. _"Trip you will do whatever Nadira tells you, do you understand?"_

"I understand." Trip answered.

"Nadira, why don't you ask Trip to do something?"

Nadira looked at Trip nervously. "What should I tell him to do?"

"Ask him to do something for you."

The villainess considered. "Trip; say I'm pretty."

"I'm pretty." The ranger repeated.

Mirronin laughed, immensely amused. "He takes commands a bit too literally, I'm afraid. Tell him to do something."

"Come here." Nadira said, and was enchanted when Trip did as she commanded. Nadira clapped her hands and giggled in delight. Impulsively she pulled off her scarf and tied the scarlet silk around Trip's waist.

"Trip, I want you to go out into the hall." Mirronin suddenly ordered.

The teen did as he was instructed, opening the door and stepping out. He had taken only a few steps down the corridor when he clutched his throat and fell to the floor.

Mirronin walked up behind him, lifted the Ranger to his feet and helped him back inside the cell. "That is what will happen to you if you leave this room without me." He told him sternly. "It is also your punishment for wandering too far away from me when we go out. And if you're think that you can morph to escape, let me also tell you that while your helmet will block the transmission on the headband, it will also block the transmissions from this." Mirronin held up his arm, pointing to the bracer. _"If you want to die of suffocation then give it a try." _

Trip hung his head and sighed.

"Let's not be gloomy. Stand up and look at me." Mirronin commanded, stepping close to the teen.

Trip tried to rebel, but in the end he did as Mirronin commanded.

__

"You will never take off the circlet." This command the scientist embedded deeply in Trip's mind.Mirronin extended his wrist, engaging the sampler and it sank deep into Trip's thigh. "Hold still." The sampler retracted, hissing into the bracer. "Stings a little doesn't it?" Mirronin asked jovially. "But the marrow in the femur is rich in DNA."

Trip blinked back tears as Mirronin walked away. The scientist paused at the door, glancing over his shoulder, "Nadira, would you please get our new ally something to eat and drink? You are hungry, aren't you boy?"

"Yes." Trip admitted.

Nadira waited until Mirronin left, then she helped Trip to sit on the table. The Ranger was shivering, eyes wide and glassy.

"Are you afraid?" Nadira asked softly.

"Yes." Trip confessed.

"Me too." She whispered.

***

"There must be something in the archives that can help us defeat Mirronin!" Katie cried. "We can't let him do something awful to Trip!"

Jen shook her head; "All the Time Force records say is that Mirronin was put into cryogenic freeze in 2982." She looked puzzled and scrolled further through the records. "This says that he was 108 years old at the time of sentencing. That can't be right: he doesn't look that much older than we do."

"It's correct," Circuit stated, landing on the desk. "Mirronin did manage to find the gene in the DNA strand that controls longevity."

"So how come everyone isn't living to be 200 years old?" Wes asked.

"Mirronin's research came at the expense of lives; the scientific community refused to have anything to do with it." The owl added.

Jen turned to the machine, inquiring, "Is there anything else that you can tell us?"

"I only know what Trip programmed me with; most of the information is from the Zybrian library. I'm not sure if he would want me to share it with you." Circuit told her.

"But it could save his life." Katie pleaded.

The owl shuffled its wings and was quiet for a moment. "Mirronin had developed a device that when placed on a Zybrian, it allowed Mirronin to use that person's abilities and strength to add to his own without him needing to touch the other person." Circuit's lights dimmed as he talked, "If he has used that technology on Trip, it could be too late to save him."

"Why?" Lucas demanded.

"Not only does it boost Mirronin's powers; the person does whatever Mirronin says." The owl replied.

"So Trip is not only Mirronin's battery, he's Mirronin's slave?" Wes reasoned.

"If Mirronin has made use of the device." Said Circuit.

"Can the device be removed?" Katie asked.

"Considering the level of technology of this time period, it is quite probable that it could be removed without undue harm." Circuit told her hopefully. "I can go over the data on the device that was taken from Mirronin; perhaps I can find a way to remove it." 

*** 

After eating the meal that Nadira brought him, Trip wedged himself into a far corner, pulled off the duster and covered up with the long coat. It wasn't long before he fell into a restless, nightmare filled sleep. In his dreams the scientist relentlessly pursued him, who menaced the teen with a variety of wicked looking surgical devices. When he awoke the next morning to see Mirronin standing before him, Trip thought at first that he was still dreaming.

"There's a little something that I need your help with." Mirronin said, and held his hand out to the Ranger.

Trip allowed Mirronin to pull him to his feet. "What?"

"You will take me to your friends."

"Why?" Trip wanted to know, still somewhat groggy.

"I want to meet dear Katie again; our last conversation was so brief."

"I won't help you to hurt her." Trip said determinedly.

Mirronin just grinned, "Put your coat on; we're leaving."

Ransik chose that moment to walk in. When he saw Mirronin he shouted, "When are you going to destroy the rangers?!"

"I'm working on that." Mirronin's gem flared, triggering Trip's powers as he took control of the mutant leader's mind. _"You will not bother me any more about this. You will leave me to do as I wish without interruptions from you or your ridiculous lackeys."_

Ransik nodded stiffly, "I will do as you say. You will not be bothered." He repeated dimly.

__

"Leave us." Mirronin commanded.

Rigidly, Ransik turned and left the room.

"He thought that he would use me to achieve his purpose, but it is I who will do the using." Mirronin's voice was low and cold as he spoke. "Now, take me to your friends."

***

Katie had slept fitfully; she woke up early the next morning. Still feeling restless, she dressed quietly and went downstairs before the others were up. She had a sudden urge to go outside. She was sitting on the steps watching the sunrise when a movement across the street caught her attention. A man in dark pants and a long coat stood on the sidewalk watching her. A glimmer of green sparked on his forehead.

Katie shaded her eyes, "Trip?" She wondered and stood up. "Trip, is that you?" Filled with hope, she sprinted across the street.

"Katie, I'm sorry." Her best friend whimpered as she arrived. "I didn't want to do it." His eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"Do what?"

"Please forgive me. I tried to resist, but he's too strong." The metallic echo in his voice was more evident as Trip regained control of his emotions.

Mirronin stepped out from behind a tree, his gem glowing. _"Katie." _He held out his hand to her, _"Come to me." _

Katie did as he wanted, Trip following.

"Hold her." Mirronin said to Trip.

The Green Ranger struggled against the scientist control and Mirronin brutally backhanded him, nearly knocking the teen off his feet. _"I told you boy, that you are not yet strong enough to resist me. Now do as I said." _Mirronin backed the verbal command with a psychic strike and Trip grabbed Katie, holding her firmly.

Mirronin engaged the sampler and Katie flinched as the needle entered her leg. When he had the sample Mirronin kissed her on the cheek and proclaimed, "Beauty and strength. _You will return to your friends and remember nothing of this encounter. _Release her."

With a sob, Trip let go of Katie and stumbled back. "Please don't hurt her." He begged.

Mirronin shook his head; "You really must get over this white knight complex of yours." He chuckled, and watched Katie as she returned to the clock tower. "You are the one that needs to be rescued. When your friends try, it will be their final act." 

***

When the others came downstairs they found Katie fixing pancakes for breakfast.

"Couldn't sleep?" Jen asked sympathetically.

Katie shook her head, "Bad dreams."

Wes put his hand on Katie's shoulder, "We'll find him, I promise."

"Why are you limping?" Lucas asked.

Katie looked puzzled, "I don't know. I guess maybe I strained a muscle or something."

"Why don't you take desk duty today?" Jen offered. "Lucas, Wes and I can take care of searching for Trip."

***

Mirronin took Trip back to the cell and then he went to his lab. The scientist powered up the electron microscope and began to unravel the DNA sequences he had collected, searching for the genes that he wanted. Several hours later, he escorted Trip from his cell. Gazing intently at the Ranger he began to harangue him. "This is very important. You will comply with my wishes in every way! Defy me, and your punishment will be severe."

Mirronin led Trip to Nadira's room; she was quite surprised when they entered unannounced.

"What-" She began.

Mirronin tapped into Trip's powers and seized control of her mind. "Lie down on your bed." He demanded of the girl.

Stiffly, she did as she was told.

Mirronin's eyes were wild as he towered over Nadira. He snatched at Trip, pulling him close beside him. Still gripping Trip by the arm, Mirronin used the added power to lock the frightened girl into motionlessness. Mirronin raised his left arm, aiming the sampler at the tender exposed abdomen. Trip involuntarily winced, anticipating the scientist's next action. The click of the telescoping needle affirmed his fear.

"I'm just borrowing it for a little while," Mirronin cooed to the girl, "I promise to bring it back."

Trip was frightened by the exalted look on Mirronin's face, and he looked away. His gaze fell on Nadira, and his stomach lurched at the statement of terror he saw there. Uncaring or oblivious, Mirronin had frozen her movements but left her mind aware.

Tentatively, Trip reached out with his own consciousness. He'd never attempted to do something like this before, and he was anxious about Mirronin's reaction if the scientist noticed what he was doing. But he had to try _something _to ease Nadira's fear. Enemy or no, he did not want the girl to be scared.

Trip projected an image his favorite place: the gardens in the park, of warm sunshine on soft green grass beside a quiet pond. He added himself reclining alongside the water and in his gentle protective embrace a smiling, relaxed Nadira. _"Peace, safety." _He projected soothingly. 

The hiss of the retracting needle broke his concentration but he was relieved to see that Nadira now appeared to be sleeping peacefully. The crushing pressure of fingers on his arm jolted Trip's attention to Mirronin.

"What were you doing?" the older man demanded harshly.

Trip swallowed hard, "Nothing."

Mirronin glared suspiciously at the Ranger, then turned his interest back to Nadira. _"Sleep. This was just a dream."_ He instructed the girl, and left, dragging Trip along. The scientist only released his hold on Trip when he returned the Ranger to his cell.

***

"Call if you see any sign of Ransik or a mutant." Jen instructed Lucas and Wes. "Circuit; scan for any trace of Trip or mutant DNA."

Thus organized the Rangers mounted their vector cycles and split up to search the city.

***

"Nadira! Nadira wake up, I need to talk to you."

The girl stirred slowly, waking reluctantly from her dreams. When she opened her eyes and saw Frax standing over her, she screeched, "Out! GET OUT!"

"For once in your life stop being a spoiled, self-centered brat and listen to me!" Frax snarled. "There's something wrong with your father."

"Daddy! Is he sick?"

"He's acting very strange."

"What are you talking about?" Nadira got to her feet.

"Every time I ask him what we're going to do about the Power Rangers, he just says we will not bother Mirronin."

"Your brain is rusting; there's nothing wrong with my father."

"Ask him yourself."

"I will." Nadira huffed. "And I will also tell him you were in my bedroom and I want you dismantled!" She slammed the door on her way out.

"Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?" The robot lamented.

"There he is, blast him Daddy!" The girl screeched as the robot entered the control room.

Ransik raised his arm, preparing to blast the robot.

"What about the Rangers?" Frax cried.

Ransik abruptly stopped his attack and said, "We will not bother Mirronin." The mutant's eyes were unfocused and his voice emotionless.

"See! See what I mean, he's not acting like his usual irritable self." The mechanoid was almost quivering.

"Daddy?" Nadira looked up at her father, "Are you all right?"

After several tense seconds of silence, Ransik looked down at his daughter, smiling. "Of course I'm all right."

"It's Mirronin. I told Ransik not to reanimate that monster but he wouldn't listen." Frax babbled. "Now we will all pay the price for his egotistical folly."

"Shut up!" Nadira shouted. "We have to do something."

"I vote we get out of here while we still can." Frax suggested.

"We're not leaving." Ransik growled.

"But Mirronin has been tampering with your mind." Frax explained. "Who knows what he'll do next."

Ransik moved to grab the robot and Frax shouted "WhatabouttheRangerswhatabouttheRangers!"

Ransik promptly froze. It took several minutes but the mutant's eyes finally sparked with aggravation.

Frax began chanting, "WhatabouttheRangerswhatabouttheRangers." in a voice that sounded suspiciously amused.

Nadira punched the robot, "Stop that!" She was annoyed to find she had chipped a nail.

When Ransik again recovered, he snarled, "Mirronin can't do anything to me, his power only works on Zybrians."

"I don't know Daddy." Nadira shuddered, hearing in her mind a whisper saying, _I told you I'd bring it back. _"I'm scared of him."

Ransik hugged his daughter. "There's nothing to be afraid of my dear; he has to touch you to use his powers."

Nadira froze in her father's embrace, her face pale and eyes wide. "Please, please let's get out of here." She begged.

"Nadira, what's the matter?" Ransik questioned tenderly.

"I can't stay here a second longer." She cried. Pushing her father away, Nadira transported.

"Nadira!" Ransik shouted. "Come on Frax; let's go after her." 

Ransik and the robot teleported after the frightened girl.

***

The scientist went to check on Nadira, not finding her in her room he searched the entire building. He was furious to discover that the others had all disappeared. Mirronin rushed into Trip's cell.

"Where is she?" Mirronin raged at the boy. "Tell me!"

"I - I don't k-k-know what you're talking about." Trip stuttered.

Mirronin grabbed the Ranger angrily and yanked him to his feet. "Nadira is gone." the scientist said "You will find her for me." Mirronin's voice was hard and frightening.

"I-I d-don't k-know how."

Mirronin clawed at Trip's face, forcing their powers to meld. The premonition the scientist triggered was more intense than anything the teen had ever experienced. 

Trip's eyes flared green, he went limp in Mirronin's grip. "She's at the koi pond in the park." he informed the scientist weakly.

Mirronin engaged the teleporter Frax had given him, sending them both to the park.

***

"Rangers!" Circuit alerted. "I'm picking up reports of Cyclobots at the park. Katie is on her way."

"We'll meet her there!" Jen affirmed. The Pink Ranger quickly transformed and met Lucas, Katie and Wes at the park entrance.

***

"Come to me Nadira." Mirronin voice was gentle and calm, at opposition with his raging eyes.

"No!" Nadira clung to her father, "Please Daddy make him go away!" Half remembered images that might have been dreams tormented her. 

"I told you before Mirronin," Ransik boomed, "Leave my daughter alone!"

"She will be so much more." Mirronin held his hand out to Nadira, "We have unfinished business, come with me, child." Mirronin leached Trip's power to take control of the girl, _"Come here Nadira, now!"_

Nadira's eyes were wide and tear-filled, but she could not resist the mental command: she released her father and started toward the scientist. Ransik reached out and pulled her back, and when she still tried to walk away, he picked her up, "Cyclobots! Attack Mirronin!" The mutant shouted.

The robots converged on the scientist who quickly retreated behind Trip. _"Ranger, destroy the Cyclobots!" _He commanded the teen.

Trip was forced to protect Mirronin from Ransik's 'bots. Unable to morph to his protective suit, Trip endured many small injuries but he continued to battle the Cyclobots. 

Mirronin was determined to get Nadira back, he persisted with psi calls to her but they were weakened because he also was directing Trip's fight with the Cyclobots. Mirronin turned his rage on the Cyclobots and Trip was pushed to his limits battling them. He began to tire, weakened by the blows he had taken. The 'bots seemed to never end, no matter how many he destroyed!

But when the last Cyclobot was defeated, Mirronin turned his powers back on Ransik and Nadira. _"Bring her to me!" _Mirronin insisted of Ransik. The mutant struggled against the command, but he gripped his daughter tightly and started toward the scientist.

"Daddy, No!" Nadira struggled to get free, but her father's grip was like steel.

Trip forced his weary body forward, attacking Mirronin from behind. 

Distracted, Mirronin lost his grip on Ransik's mind. "How dare you!" Mirronin raged, turning his attention to the Ranger, "Must I destroy you?" The scientist reached out, grabbing Trip and using his psi talents to drive Trip to his knees.

"Run!" Trip yelled to Ransik, "Get her out of here!" The Ranger was hard pressed to keep Mirronin from invading his mind.

"You have grown stronger, but not enough to defeat me!" Mirronin snarled.

"We can!" A harsh and powerful voice shouted.

The Rangers dropped from the time jet. Jen, Wes and Lucas feinted at Mirronin while Katie gathered Trip in her arms and started to carry him away.

"No! Please don't! Let me go!" Trip yelled, trying to extricate himself from his friend's grip.

"What's wrong with you?" Katie asked, setting him on his feet.

Clawing desperately at his throat, Trip dropped to his knees, struggling to breathe.

"Trip!" Katie's cry alerted the others and they quickly gathered around the fallen Green Ranger.

Katie turned to Mirronin and glared at the scientist, "You're killing him!" she accused.

"On the contrary my dear. It is you who are killing him." Mirronin gloated. "Bring him back to me and he will live. If you wish to see him die an agonizing death then by all means keep him." 

Katie glanced at Trip; the teen's lips were turning blue. She pushed past the others and picked up her friend.

"Katie, don't!" Jen shouted.

Katie ignored her friends' cries, hearing only Trip's struggle to breathe. She carried him back and lay him at Mirronin's feet. Trip immediately drew in a deep breath.

When she was certain Trip was okay, Katie retreated, wary of the scientist.

Mirronin laughed, "This is not exactly how I planned it but still, it will work." He focused his powers on Trip and used the teen's energy to attack the other Rangers. A palpable wave of energy swept over the other teens, driving them all down, hearts pounding and heads aching.

"No!" Trip cried, leaping up and seizing the scientist by the wrists.

Mirronin shifted his attack to the Green Ranger and forcefully drove the teen back to his knees. The crimson gem sparked and an aura of red energy formed around the scientist. Trip's gem also flamed, the aura of his green energy warring with Mirronin's

"Red Ranger, Blue Ranger!" Circuit shouted, suddenly appearing, "you must fire your weapons at Trip!"

"What?" Wes blurted, incredulous.

"We can't do that, it could hurt Trip!" Lucas argued.

"You must do it now if you want to save him!" The owl dove at them, "NOW!"

Wes and Lucas drew their weapons and firing at the same time, struck their teammate in the back.

Trip arched backwards with a scream of pain and his aura faded, disappearing under the encroaching red energy. An earth-shaking explosion knocked them all to the ground.

Katie was the first to recover from the unexpected results. "Trip!" She dashed to her fallen friend, holding his limp body in an unyielding hug. "Oh, Trip!" She wept.

Trip moved weakly in her grip, coughing. "I have such a headache!" he declared in shaky voice.

The others laughed, extremely relieved. "So do we!" Wes said.

"Hey! They're escaping!" Lucas shouted. Ransik, Nadira and Frax faded in a shimmer of transportation effect.

"It doesn't matter, what's important is that we are a complete team again!" Jen smiled as she placed an unconscious Mirronin in a containment tube.

Katie squeezed Trip almost breathless in a fit of joy. She didn't see the flare of red that flickered across his eyes.


End file.
